The Batcave
by Doc House
Summary: This is for those who post at, joshlyman.com. I hope you like it.


TITLE: The Batcave. (1/1) AUTHOR: Melissa Orr DISCLAIMER: Toby belongs to Aaron Sorkin. NOTES: If you are a member of the forums at joshlyman.com, you know who the people in this story are. This is for the members of the Batcave. I hope this didn't disappoint any of you. FEEDBACK: I would love some. Just try to be nice.  
  
THE BATCAVE (1/1)  
  
  
  
"What a day," Toby moaned as he opened the doors to the Batcave. He was waiting for his girls to run up and greet him, but he didn't see any of them. "Where is everyone?"  
  
"Welcome home," Jen ran out and took Toby's coat. "How was your day?"  
  
"Long," Toby moaned. "But I'm glad to be home with my girls," He smiled and kissed her on the check.  
  
"We're glad to have you home," Rachel walked out. "We've missed you," She mentioned and greeted him with a kiss and hug.  
  
"How was the party last night?" Toby asked as he walked to the kitchen. "I tried calling, but no one answered."  
  
"It was a mad house last night," Tessa walked in. "Amy got out of the basement three times. I kept having to zap her."  
  
"Well, as long as she's still down there," Toby smirked. "I can't thank you all enough for taking such good care of me."  
  
"Always," Jen smiled. "By the why, CJ's coming over and we set up a perfect dinner for two."  
  
"Great," Toby smiled. He knew everyone was trying to get CJ and him together, and he liked the idea. "Has anyone seen Melissa? She left several messages with Ginger this morning."  
  
"I haven't seen her all day," Maura mentioned. "She's been working non stop for the past couple of weeks, we hardly see her anymore."  
  
"I talked to her this morning," Jo walked in. "She's been acting strange."  
  
"Like how?" Toby asked, worried.  
  
"I think she's just tired," Bibi mentioned. "She cancelled all the tours of the Batcave today. Which I didn't mind, gave me a day off."  
  
"Rachel, could you find her for me and have her meet me in my office?" Toby asked.  
  
"Sure," Rachel smiled and took off.  
  
"I think she's downstairs having a discussion with Wingnut, the leader of the Bullpen," Jen mentioned.  
  
"I'm sure she's fine, Maura mentioned. "But I do think she needs some time off."  
  
"I'll see what I can do," Toby smiled. "Thanks girls, I'll see you later."  
  
"Bye," They all smiled.  
  
DOWNSTAIRS  
  
"The Bullpen needs more time," Wingnut mentioned.  
  
"I've had Amy locked up for three months, how much longer do you need," Melissa moaned.  
  
"I'm sorry to interrupt," Rachel walked in. "Melissa, Toby needs to see you."  
  
"He's home already?" Melissa looked at her watch.  
  
"I should get back to Josh," Wingnut mentioned.  
  
"Wait," Melissa rubbed her forehead. "I'll keep her locked up for another couple of months."  
  
"I owe you one," Wingnut smiled and ran off.  
  
"Did he say what he wanted?" Melissa asked.  
  
"I have no idea. He just wants to talk to you," Rachel smiled. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah," Melissa said. "His office?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Thanks," Melissa nodded and walked upstairs to Toby's office.  
  
"Hey Melissa," Bibi smiled. "Go on in. He's expecting you."  
  
"Thanks Bibi," Melissa smiled and walked in. "Welcome home."  
  
"Melissa," Toby smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for seeing me."  
  
"No problem," Melissa sat down. "What can I help you with?"  
  
"I think the question is what can I help you with?" Toby sat down next to her and grabbed her hand. "You look tired."  
  
"I'm okay," She mentioned.  
  
"I thought we promised never to lie to each other."  
  
"With my new job and running the Batcave, it's a lot of work. But I love it. The Batcave is my favorite place to be. Everyone that lives here are my best of friends."  
  
"But you can't work too hard. I need you. They need you."  
  
"Jen and Rachel do a good job controlling the place while I'm gone. I trust them."  
  
"I know, but you're health comes first," Toby mentioned.  
  
"I know," Melissa nodded. "I'll take it easy."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Promise," Melissa smiled. "I better get back down there. We have a dinner party to finish up."  
  
"That's my girl," Toby smiled as Melissa got up and walked towards the door. "I'll see you later."  
  
"Of course," Melissa smiled and walked out. Everyone was waiting outside for her. "Don't you people have work to do?"  
  
"What happened?" Jen asked. "He didn't fire you, did he?"  
  
"Of course not. We're fine," Melissa smirked. "Thanks for looking out for me though guys, I owe you one."  
  
"What are friends for?" Tessa smiled. "Now, lets get CJ and Toby together. It's driving me crazy."  
  
"Come on gang, "Melissa led the way. "Lets gets back to work."  
  
The End 


End file.
